The Chainsaw Spaniard
by kenkenspatz
Summary: Cloud and Aerith go have dinner with their friends and hire a babysitter to watch the kids. If they only knew that they would reenact the video game that they were watching...Second out of the Couple's Predicaments


**The Chainsaw Spaniard**

_The Strife parents call up a baby sitter to watch their kids…as the parents enjoy an evening with their friends, evil and play sets into the children's minds…_

"Do you think I look okay?" Aerith asked her husband as she inspected her body in the beautiful red dress while staring in the mirror. He smiled as he replied.

"I think you look fine. I don't exactly remember where you got the dress, but yeah—not too shabby there," Cloud teased. Aerith giggled.

"You should know! Tifa gave me the dress for prom, remember? When you had that bet against Barret, when you had a crush on her…"

Cloud turned scarlet. He definitely could recall what had happened. It turned out that Barret had been right about Tifa going out with Cloud's friend Zack. As getting the bet wrong, he had to dress up like a girl…

"Yeah…" Cloud replied. "Let's not explore more memories about the past."

Aerith chuckled as she applied a light touch of eye liner and mascara. Satisfied, she slung her purse over her shoulder and helped Cloud with his tie.

"After all of these years, you still can't do it right," she teased.

Cloud gave in to his wife's gentle hands. After the Winchester knot was perfect, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked downstairs.

The twins were sitting at the table, doing their math homework. Both of them HATED math, but they had a fairly decent grade in their class.

"Hey Roxy," Sora asked his brother, "How do you do the multiplication table thing to figure the problem out again?" he asked. Roxas drew three squares horizontally and then vertically.

"See?" Roxas explained. "Miss Lucrecia told us if we ever get stuck, you draw that number of rows by the other number too. So, if you have six times two you could draw two shapes six times, or the other way around. Better Sora?"

Sora smiled as he figured it out. "Yup, three times three is six!"

Roxas's eyes widened. "Wait…did you count those right? It should be nine…"

Aerith and Cloud filed into the living room, pleased to see that their boys were working hard.

"How are you guys doing?" Aerith asked her sons.

"Sora can't count." Roxas teased.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed.

The family chuckled. Aerith took a glance at the silver crown-shaped clock hanging on the wall. It was almost time to go. The babysitter would be here any moment.

"Boys," Aerith said. "Riku should be here anytime now, okay? When were gone, make sure you clean up your mess before going to bed, and if you have any more homework that's giving you trouble, I'm sure Riku will be happy to help you out. Don't give him a hard time, all right?"

Sora and Roxas giggled as they nodded. The doorbell rang.

"There he is," Cloud said as he opened the door. "Hey Riku, how are you?"

The silver-haired teen shook Cloud's hand. "I'm doing fine. How are you guys?"

The Strife parents nodded.

"Riku," Aerith began. He gave her his full attention. "For dinner you can make the boys some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Usually, the boys like double deckers with different jam under each layer, which I find weird,"

"Nice one mom!" the boys replied.

Riku laughed. "Okay, you guys go have fun, and I'll watch the kids for you."

The parents kissed their children goodbye, and left through the front door, also thanking him.

Riku locked it behind them, and turned towards the boys. "Who's ready for some fun?"

The boys nodded. They quickly finished their homework (Riku checked it—all of the problems were right!) and sat down beside their babysitter. "What do you guys want to do?" he asked the twins.

Sora and Roxas grinned evilly.

"Daddy bought this new game and he lets us watch him play…" Sora began.

"And he stopped at a really important part that we wanted to see…" Roxas finished.

Riku's silvery eyebrow arched in question. He already knew the boys were up to something.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Sora and Roxas's replies were instantaneous. "We want you to play!"

Riku nodded. "Okay, what's the game called?"

"Teddy isn't evil,"

"No Sora! I think it was TV res is evil!"

"Do you mean Resident Evil?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you know which one?"

"I think it was four…"

Riku thought about it. The fourth one out of the whole series was quite gory…something was fishy here…

"Your dad lets you watch him play? It's quite a bloody game…" Riku explained.

The twins nodded.

"Don't worry; we aren't afraid of the monsters!" Sora replied.

"They're fake! Mom says as long as we don't get scared, then it's fine!" Roxas added.

Riku nodded. Hesitating just a little bit, he found the game and popped it into the game console. As he turned on the TV, a voice blared:

"RESIDENT EVIL FOUR."

The volume being extremely loud, and not expecting that to happen, he jumped about five feet into the air. The twins started laughing. After Riku's heart rate went down slightly, he found the controller and pressed continue.

There were no files.

"Where's your dad's file?" Riku asked, a little bit suspicious.

"Oh man! I forgot! Daddy was about to save at this one place, and then the power went out!" Roxas remembered.

Riku nodded, still on his guard. "So where did he stop at?"

Sora replied. "He stopped when he was in this village…and he had a girl with him…"

Riku hit start, the beginning credits rolling with a monologue of the main character. Roxas hopped up, and began to make some popcorn. Riku got up as well, and helped him with the microwave.

After the two poured some melted butter on top of the kennels, they sat down again and paid attention to the background information.

After the credits rolled, the game began.

The main character Leon was sitting in a car with two police officers driving. His thoughts heard.

"Cool," Riku commented.

**I don't own any of these characters, you know the usual--the great Square Enix does XD!**

**Anyhow, this will probably be a two shot, and this will be the second out of Couple's Predicaments series. **

**Finally I've written something! It's been awhile though...**

**I blame school, and the constant practicing and memorizing for the play I'm in, lol. Our drama department is doing, Neil Simon's Rumors, by the way. I was Officer Pudney until a couple of people quit and I was promoted to Officer Welch in a heartbeat...since the production is double casted, I have to perform all three nights since I'm the only Welch...yay...! But today, I'm not going to be able to make it to the first rehearsal because mom and dad are working...well, my director is going to have to deal with it and find a stand in for now...tis not my fault...**

**Anyway, I just lost the game (XD) and I hope you like my story so far. And for any of you Resident Evil fans, I salute you for your good taste in video games XD  
**


End file.
